Stille Nacht
by Psychedelic-Dreams01
Summary: Gilbert decided that some time in Germany visiting the smaller Christmas markets would be a great way to spend their time, the two having spent all of today in this one and, even if neither said it, having had one of the best experiences together yet. ((Prumano. Based off a Christmas song and extreme fluff.))


**These fanfictions are based of songs I was given and a pairing chosen for me to go with the song. I'm sorry if it's terrible but I guess it's something to get into the Christmas spirit, right? ^^"**

**Song: Silent Night**

**Pairing: Prumano**

**Summary: **Gilbert decided that some time in Germany visiting the smaller Christmas markets would be a great way to spend their time, the two having spent all of today in this one and, even if neither said it, having had one of the best experiences together yet.

The streets were still bustling with people, many in pairs or groups, the odd person alone yet all carrying bags of their days shopping, smiling and laughing with each other as they headed on their way, trying to buy the last items before the stands closed or heading off home—each person with their own world to care for.

But all this was a simple, soft chatter and hum of Lovino's world, background noise as his eyes wandered about, taking in the beauty of this place despite having spent most of today here.

Darkness had come, changing the scene but honestly for the better, the dark purely in the sky as strings of lights hung across streets and edges of buildings, or linked one stand to another, each one a pure colour which proudly lit up a small portion of the square. Each stand of the market glowed warmly, invitingly, sometimes items on display helping to add to the almost homely feel of it all, a gentle yet icy breeze creating light clinking from charms hanging off the wooden roofs accompanied by a soft ring of bells from the neighbouring stool.

Just visible from where he stood, a tree covered in lights of different colours and over sized baubles peeked over the top of the stands, level only with the temporary bar raised with this market, situated at the back of the square. The light from there was almost like a wide, decorative street lamp, adding to this glow and comfort the Market had brought with it while also helping improve the festive cheer, a feeling which grew in each person present through even a simple smile. Actually, with such beauty and happiness all around, it was near impossible to frown while here, the effect even on Lovino who pulled his scarf slightly higher to hide the small, content smile now pulling up the corners of his lips as he sighed, drawing in the scented air.

The first thing which Lovino could make out from the mixed smells was that of sausages—no, _Bratwurst _and _Frankfurters _as a certain someone made him call them, the Italian huffing at the memory before briefly shutting his eyes and inhaling deeply once more, wanting to take in more of the seasoned air around him. Due to where he stood, a strong smell of sweets and confectionary reached him, the aroma however not too strong like that of a sweet shop but rather… just right. Oddly enough it mixed well with the cooking meat and toasting bread, the welcoming atmosphere this entire Market held ten folded by just these scents which drifted about, tempting all whether hungry or just curious for new tastes.

At last Lovino's eyes opened, skimming the crowd and stands as he caught a glimpse of golden poles bearing posed horses and one of those stationary carriages. The cheery music coming from the merry-go-round was barely audible over the melody of chatter and charms radiating from those still wandering the streets—yet one thing the male heard for sure was that call of his name, face turning to the source.

Heading towards him was a rosy cheeked male, triumphant smirk on his face as he held up a bag for the other to see.

"I got them. Took a while 'cause everyone decided to be unawesome and crowd round in front of me." The albino explained, finally lowering the bag as he reached the other, smirk however a now permanent feature on Gilbert's face.

Lovino merely half glared, smile having slipped away as if his moment of calm and slight wonder had never occurred mere seconds before. "Tch, doesn't matter. Besides, there's no need to be so damn glad over getting some stupid doughnuts."

The comment though made the self-claimed Prussian huff and pout lightly, giving the smaller of the two a rather upset look. "They're not just doughnuts, they're _Berliners_, and they're one of the most awesome foods you could ever wish to taste!" he exclaimed, pouting more at the response he got.

"Whatever." Lovino muttered, having rolled his eyes as now he turned on his heel. "Let's just start walking before I fucking freeze."

Gilbert sighed but fell silent at that, taking a few quick steps before falling into step with the Italian—his partner for the past year and hopefully for a long while to come.

Having been their first Christmas, Gilbert decided that some time in Germany visiting the smaller Christmas markets (Lovino refused to go to the larger ones due to the amount of people) would be a great way to spend their time, the two having spent all of today in this one and, even if neither said it, having had one of the best experiences together yet.

Silence had fallen on the two as they walked, street lamps either side of the path glowing softly and lighting up their way, both enjoying the simple presence of the other as a mutual calm, content feeling slipped between them, each wondering if the others heart fluttered the same as their own.

At some point in time Lovino had decided to suck it up, shuffling closer to the male beside him and slipping his gloved hand into the others, muttering about how his gloves were useless and he still felt cold. Of course it didn't fool Gilbert who merely smiled a little, the warmth spreading through him making him feel just that bit giddy with happiness, glancing at the already flushed cheeks of the man beside himself. Usually Gilbert would have something to say, yet today, for once, he held his tongue from any comments, wanting this rare moment to last as long as he could let it.

The breeze from earlier had left, leaving behind now just a clear night sky and barely any sounds apart from those of distant cars and occasional passers-by—the usual sounds of a town. At least, it was that way until Lovino stopped walking suddenly, his hold on Gilbert's hand remaining and so quickly alerting him of the unexpected stop.

A frown was quick to settle onto the albino's face, watching his boyfriend carefully. "Oi, are you alright..?" He asked after a moment, noticing the small frown growing on the others face as well.

Only, all Gilbert got was a nod, Lovino looking up into the others face. "Listen."

From some place near, gentle music could be heard, the sound beautiful and delicate as the tune became apparent after only a few bars in. Looking about, Gilbert saw the place it must be coming from, the choir voices starting up confirming his thoughts that the church on the opposite side of the road was holding a service.

The voices sung words of which, though unfamiliar to Lovino, familiar at the same time, the tune known practically world wide as now these young voices sung it in such a way that it made the two men lose themselves, such a deep feeling of peace and serenity seeping into their beings.

"_Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht,_

_Alles schläft; einsam wacht..." _

Lovino found himself looking up at Gilbert, examining his face carefully and taking in the gentle red tint on his cheeks and nose caused by the bitter cold air, the way his crimson eyes reflected his feelings and just how _close_ the two had gotten somehow.

"_Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh!  
Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh!"_

Gilbert reached down then, hand brushing against the few hairs on the Italian's face and pushing them out of the way of his eyes, hand then following down to his jaw line and resting there, watching now as he saw the others breath hitching slightly, cheeks flushed both from cold and slight embarrassment, maybe even some nerves.

"_Durch der Engel Halleluja,  
Tönt es laut von fern und nah "_

They were close now, the world having frozen for them both as nothing else mattered but the other, the music the only thing audible to them both as it accompanied the throbbing sound of their hearts beating together.

"_Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht,"_

The moment their lips brushed, the two pushed forwards, completely closing the gap between them as the gentle touch of skin became something more meaningful, arms slipping over the others neck and drawing them closer still, fingers slipping gently into hair and brushing through it.

Nothing about the kiss was forceful, each move gentle and loving, even as now they both had their eyes shut, Gilbert holding carefully to Lovino's face and a hand from Lovino had made its way into Gilbert's hair.

It seemed to last for minutes, but at last the two pulled away, breathing a little heavier than before as they simply looked at each other, a small, shy smile slipping onto Lovino's face as the last line of the hymn sounded through the air.

"_Christ, in deiner Geburt!"_


End file.
